The Beginning
by xlabx7
Summary: My odd skype story I told my friends. Harry Potter is in it, and it has Jonathan Shadowhunter too. DONT BE MEAN MY FIRST STORY just for laughs. ONE SHOT! Jonathan Shadowhunter isn't on the list, but it's about him! DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN CHARACTERS! Fly on


Thousands of years ago an evil troll showed up. The troll stood sixteen feet tall, and had a thirst for blood, since he was also half vampire!

Two people sat in an open meadow, happily enjoying life. They had been together for a full 6 1/2 years and today was the day the boy was going to purpose. He was slowly rising off his butt to his knee when the girl heard a crack. She didn't stop staring up at the clouds and thought it was just a squirrel running around. The boy was so in love he couldn't hear anything besides the girls breathing and heartbeat (he had super hearing). He moved to his knee and took the girls hand pulling her around to look at him.

She reluctantly took her eyes off of the clouds to let out a scream. She was expecting the proposal, but not the monster behind her love. He spun around quickly; shocked he didn't hear the beast coming, with his super hearing. Then before he could rise to his feet and pull out his sword the troll swung out.

The man flew into the oak tree a full twenty yards away. The girl screamed even louder causing the flock of crows in the tree to scatter. The beast let out a lopsided smile that only reached half his face, for the other half was paralyzed. Then the beast lifted his hand back up to his head and scratched sending down showers of dandruff and scabs. The girl's mouth filled with the flakes and her screams were cut off.

Silently the boy rouse himself from is painful position, and pulled out his communicator. "Help us," he chanted into it three times, until another ear splitting scream erupted from the girl.

She had vomited out the flakes and was currently trying to stumble up to her feet and snap herself out of her shock. She was a warrior along with her boyfriend or fiancé. They both worked for the ICPTS or Idris Central Protection Team of Shadowhunters.

The boy crept up behind the monster and raised his seraph blade in his bloody hands. "With this sword I deem you banished foul beast" Sadly, the beast heard the words he always has to say before striking and he spun around. The troll lifted the angel blade, which looked like a toothpick against him, from his hands and threw it behind him.

It missed the girl by only a foot snapping her out of shock. She whipped around and ran to retrieve the seraph blade. She had left hers at home expecting nothing to happen on the peaceful summer day. She was only inches away from the dagger when the beast grabbed her petite frame.

She tried to twist around and see her love at least one more time before her death. Instead she looked deep into the eyes of the devil created beast. His eyes were blood red a vampire symbol. Twenty feet to the left was sunlight, she had to lure him there and burn him.

The boy bounced back up from the ground and say his love gripped in the trolls hands. He did the only thing think able. He threw himself into the battle weaponless.

Right then the back up he had called for showed up. The back up was moments late though. They arrived with weapons drawn and they were about to attack when things changed, the beast picked up on the blood smell pouring from the man's hands and skull. He let the girl drop a full ten feet to hard forest floor breaking multiple bones in the process and turn yet again.

That was the biggest mistake the troll could make, he turned his back on a pissed girl and twenty ICPTS trained shadowhunters. Eighteen soldiers charged at the beast as he lifted the boy and two went to help the wounded girl.

The soldiers tried to kill the troll with banishing charms and knifes, but it didn't help since he was a true vampire. "Sunlight!" croaked the girl.

Only the people flocked around her could hear and they echoed the word much louder. By this time the boy was back on the ground and crawling over to his love, as fast as possible. Little did he know the beast was behind him; practically on his heels.

He called out for his love "Lord no, Faylin!" His voice echoed around the tree and through roots. The two girls surrounding Faylin both gasped you were never suppose to say the name of the opposite gender before marriage. The last time that happened the family was cursed and everyone had died. She looked up eyes glazing over with death and muttered "Jonathan the sunlight."

Not caring about death anymore. She didn't think about anything, just keeping him safe. Saying his name sadly gave him certain death. His eyes began to glaze as his wounds poured forth more and more blood. He turned and stood to walk his way towards death, and the sunlight.

The girl realized what she had just done and started mumbling incoherent prayers trying to save him. The boy was happy to face death knowing that soon he would be with his love in a happy heavenly place; neither of them had ever sinned. The boy carried himself all the way to the edge of the sunlight were he fell to one knee the thing he had been trying to do the whole time. "Marry me," he muttered before dropping face first on the ground.

Faylin shrieked before closing her eyes for the last time and exhaling. The troll walked in to the sun to retrieve the fallen warrior and was about to bite when a certain boy and girl showed up.

That boy was Harry Potter, and the girl was Hermione Granger.

"Ah…. What the-?" Hermione went to far back with her time turning necklace device. "I mean-bloody hell! I was only looking for an hour not this much" stated Hermione. Harry raised one slim finger to his mouth in a 'shut up' gesture. Then he pointed forward to the burning troll holding a very still man.

"Hermione we've done this before, help the boy." She looked a little nervous before she started chanting "Fribosa" over and over. Harry joined in and the boy stirred in the flaming hands.

Jonathan snapped his eyes open and they were now a pitch-black color that would make a midnight with no moon jealous. Then the beast changed to ashes and Jonathan fell ten feet and landed swiftly on his feet like a cat. Anything to do with cats was something damned back then.

Harry turned to Hermione about to say orders to leave when he saw the boy run to a still girl. Hermione saw the reflection in Harry's eyes and she turned to witness one of the saddest moments of her life. The damned demon boy was crying. Any tear that spilled down a demons face was like acid it burned flesh away. A few drops fell onto the girls arm and turned a sizzling blue before melting away. Still she didn't move.

Hermione's eye brimmed with tears and she mustered up as much strength she could (bringing someone back is hard) and started chanting again. Harry joined in again, and the girl started to turn. Her body wrenched and she jackknifed to her feet eyes gleaming an emerald green. The girl hissed at the soldiers surrounding her and grabbed her lover's hand. Together the chanted the word "Graboil" and disappeared leaving a pile of ash in their wake. The soldiers choked and fell down in a fluent motion; none were dead they were all just knocked out. "Hermione time to go home."

Together Hermione and Harry fled home and vowed to never speak of that day.

Jonathan and Faylin appeared on a boat and sailed to a mysterious demonic city and vowed to be together forever. Together they hunted down demons and tried to protect others from their fate. They also had one child together and named "Ryam" and they never died thanks to the demonic part of them.

The soldiers and ICPTS never got over the loss of two great soldiers and vowed to mourn their turning forever.

Soon though everyone started moving on and happiness spread over the city again.

THE END


End file.
